Etherions
Etherions were discovered in March of 742 ERB by scientists in Hadricon, Alan Nui as a result of data collected from the Ahura Research Station on Treimos. Etherions are a variety of composite bosons that have no mass and are force-carrying. This force has been dubbed "Etheric Radiation", which is measured in Etheric Volts (ethV). An Etherion is composed of a Higgs Boson and a photon and as such, Etherions are also able to interact with the Higgs Field, making its most useful application that of being able to control the application of the strong nuclear force. In large enough quantities, Etherions can be used to restructure normal matter as well. Further research has suggested that just 3 Etherions could temporarily cancel out the Neutron Degeneracy pressure between 2 Neutrons. This theoretical reaction would be able to collapse Neutron Stars into more extreme celestial bodies such as Quasars, Magnetars, or even Black Holes. Etherions can be generated by exposing extremely dense nuclei to intense radiation, and can be stored in mirrored chambers similar to that of lasers for brief periods of time, until the particle's energy decreases to the point that the components separate. This is impractical due to a lack of safe and stable elements with sufficiently dense nuclei. However, a method of preservation was discovered by Geoffrey LeBenze in ___. He found that Etherions could be bound to neutrons through the use of what is now called the LeBenze Force in his honor. This process extends the half-life of Etherions from roughly 7 hours to 83 days. The LeBenze force is extremely important to all Etherion applications, since like it's components, Etherions are subject to the Heisenberg Uncertainty Principle. Since manipulating matter with Etherions requires and exact idea of the particles individual locations, the energy of those particles is unknown. This energy that excites them is a result of how Etherions interact with normal matter. In such cases where there is a difference in energy, that energy either comes from the bonds forming Etherions, effectively dismantling them before they would naturally decay, or given from the particles to reform Etherions from their component parts. In order to maximize Etherion preservation, as well as to prevent exceedingly large energy outputs, Etheric devices contain Etherion components as well as Etherions so as to prevent the unlikely event of a massive energy release. In this process, information and energy are conserved, meaning Etheric reactions are not a magic cure-all to reverse Entropy. Most research being done currently on Etherions are focused on the space station orbiting Treimos, dubbed E.A.R.T.H. (Etheric Analysis, Research, and Trial Hub), and acts as a safe testing ground for Etherion application since it is far from any major populations of Wintermoorians, as well as close to Treimos' irradiated surface and it's star Fyürrem, which are home to many of the heavy elements used in Etherion generation. The station is open to researchers across Wintermoor for the cost of their host nation paying for their expenses to both maintain the station as well as to recognize Alan Nui's sovereignty over the Fyürremen System. Category:Index